


Sleep Disturbance

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning Wood, Sexual Content, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim teases Spock about a physical reaction, as usual Spock keeps a straight face. Some early morning intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Disturbance

Kirk had to admit that sleeping next to Spock provided a better night's rest even if they were a bit crowded. It probably should be no surprise since the man generally exuded calm. _All that Vulcan mind-training. Does he even hold on to it when he sleeps?_ Well, perhaps not considering Kirk was being insistently poked in the small of his back. He grinned into his pillow. Seeing such normal physical responses from the tightly controlled man were cute as hell.

He rolled over to face his bed mate causing Spock to shift and half open his eyes. He blinked at Kirk for a moment. “Are you not comfortable?” he finally asked in a sleep roughened voice.

“Oh, I'm perfectly fine.” He scooted up against the Vulcan who slid an arm about him. Kirk couldn't resist sliding a hand down to gently stroke Spock's obvious erection through the soft fabric of his pajama pants. The other man made a brief hum of pleasure. “I didn't know Vulcans woke up hard.” he said slyly.

“Is it not a normal reaction when being in an intimate position with one's mate?” he replied, pressing into Kirk's hand.

“For a human, sure.” He undid the drawstring of Spock's pants and felt his pulse quicken as the Vulcan began caressing the small of his back.

“Jim, it is a logical physiological reaction based on attraction. Clearly I am attracted to you. It would not be good for the survival of the species if we could not be aroused by our mates. _Ah._ ” He broke off as Kirk slid a hand down his pants and gave him a squeeze. He slid his hand down to gently cup his balls before lightly sliding back up his length and then playing with the head for a few moments. Spock felt good in his hand – warm and thick. He reluctantly released him to move his hand to where his heart lay, so different in placement and tempo than that of a human. 

Kirk found himself promptly rolled onto his back looking up into Spock's velvety eyes. Oh, how Jim loved those eyes, and his sleep mussed hair was about the most adorable thing Kirk had ever seen. Spock dipped his head down for a soft, thorough kiss on the mouth while one hand roamed over Kirk's chest and belly. “Since you obviously have little interest in continued sleep.” the dark haired man said after finally releasing Kirk's mouth. 

“Are you complaining?” He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Spock's pajamas and pushed them down baring his, in Kirk's opinion, very attractive hindquarters.

“Under the circumstances, no.” His face softened and a smile touched his lips. He lifted himself up slightly and reached back to struggle out of his pants. “That is better.”

Kirk pulled him down so he could suck at the Vulcan's throat. He delighted in the little green bruises he put there. He thought Spock did too even though the man refused to admit it. He also delighted in the hand that was now rubbing him through the briefs he had worn to bed. Kirk buried his face against his neck and moaned softly as he was played with and finally stripped of the now less than comfortable garment. 

Kirk slid his hands down Spock's lean body and over the smooth skin of his ass coming finally to rest on his hips. He pulled at him, inviting Spock to rut against him. The Vulcan gave several huffs of pleasure as he thrust against Kirk's warm skin leaving trails of precome across the bare flesh. Kirk arched upwards as Spock's cock rubbed against his erection sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine and intensifying the building heat in his groin. He loved this – being able to do these things with Spock. Sure the physical pleasure was amazing, but to have this level of closeness, the intimacy. Finding willing sexual partners had never been difficult for Kirk, but what he had with his first officer was something different. He rolled his hips, grinding against Spock's body, a soft moan escaping. 

“Ah, Jim. You are very beautiful.” Spock said with surprising control. Or perhaps not so surprising. Only a slight quaver and breathiness gave him away. However, Kirk was rapidly learning to read Spock. The Vulcan may not be as obvious in his reactions as Jim himself, but he had his tells – the way the tips of his ears turned green in a blush, the intake of breath when Kirk did something that felt particularly good, the soft look in his dark eyes that shouted affection.

Spock reached down between them to guide his cock so that he thrust firmly against Kirk's excited sex while his lips nuzzled against his partner's neck. They continued to move against each other, Spock now panting, little 'ahs' and 'ohs' mingling with Kirk's low moans. The hand tangled in Spock's hair tightened as the heat and pleasure built towards climax. Spock's lean body bucked and spasmed against his as warm liquid spattered his belly and chest which in the end was what pushed Kirk over the edge. Truth be told, he liked Spock making a mess of him. It stood as physical proof of the closeness they had just shared, and knowing that he was able to give that much pleasure to his partner was incredibly arousing. 

They lay pressed against each other for long minutes until breathing and heart rates slowed. Kirk felt himself beginning to doze when Spock's warm weight suddenly lifted off of him. He reached out a protesting hand to try and draw his mate back in.

“I will be back in a moment. You will be much more comfortable if I clean you off.” Spock said.

“Unnecessary.”

“Impatient.”

It was to dim to see clearly, but Kirk was sure at least one of Spock's eyebrows was creeping towards his hairline. The Vulcan briefly disappeared to return a minute later with a damp wash cloth. He preceded to wipe off his lover clean with gentle hands. They resituated themselves to that Kirk could spoon against him.

“Will you be warm enough?” Kirk mumbled into the silky black hair. Spock had not bothered to pull his pajamas back on.

“You are very warm. The temperature will be adequate.” He gently touched Kirk's hand. “We have 1.35 hours before we must rise for our shift. You should sleep now.”

Wrapped up tight and warm against his love, Kirk needed no encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I have a thing for cuddling in bed stories.


End file.
